


The Twelve Tongue Positions of The Alpha Centauri

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Wade's feeling a little ugly, and Nate decides to remind him of a little something.





	The Twelve Tongue Positions of The Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidian_snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_snowflake/gifts).



"I used to look like Ryan Reynolds, y’know."

"Who?"

"Canadian actor? Cute butt? Average white-boy hair? Endearingly imperfect teeth? Look I'm not selling this well –"

Nate laughs, the sound cutting off Wade’s ramble, so that he sucks in an offended breath and pouts. It’s always like this, the way Nate can just cut into him with a look or a laugh – because the rest of the world laughing at him doesn’t matter, but it’s different, hurtful, when Nate does it.

But he laughs and says, “You don’t have to look like anyone but you, Wade.”

“I look,” Wade says conversationally, “like a third-degree burn fucked a rotten avocado and the baby was born with a slight case of progeria.”

A hand – the flesh one, not the sexy Techno-Organic one – comes to rest on his shoulder, palm against his neck so that thumb can rub along his masked jawline. It’s soothing, even though there’s layers of fabric between his skin and Nate’s. “You remember the twelve tongue positions of The Alpha Centauri?” He asks idly, and Wade’s spine straightens a little.

“If I say yes will you remind me anyway?”

His answer comes in a shove toward the couch and he sinks down willingly, not quite falling over the arm of the couch and rolling over, spreading his legs so he’s presenting himself ass-first to the other man.

Wade knows he doesn’t look good. He knows he doesn’t smell the best either, and if he were to guess he’d bet on not tasting great. But Nate, to his credit, doesn’t hesitate; he moves like a man promised a great treat, eagerness in every tension-laced line of motion. Curling over Wade, he reaches around to his fly, undoes his trousers in quick, sure little jerks of his hands like he can’t wait to get in. He yanks Wade’s pants down to his knees and lets them pool around his boots, tangling so there will be no graceful exit when he’s done here.

He runs his hands over Wade’s pale, scar-rough ass and Wade rocks back toward him, arms stretching forward, breath hitching. Fuck the foreplay, he’s missed being touched so bad, he wouldn’t mind if Nate jumped straight to fucking him.

Instead, Nate presses a kiss to the base of Wade's spine, licking into the hollow of his back, tracing scars and getting lost in the maze they make for a moment. He doesn’t seem bothered at all by the dry, craggy patches where most people are just soft and smooth curves, and Wade has to grind through his teeth, “Used to be cute, Nate, remember that.”

And Nate, the liar, just laughs and murmurs against the curve of his ass that he still is.

With a low groan he licks further down, spreading Wade's cheeks with his hands, thumbs pressing against his skin and it all feels so good, like Nate wants to bury himself himself in Wade. In point of fact, Wade rather hopes he _does_ because the idea of getting rimmed is good, but he wants the whole deal now.

Nate presses his tongue down between Wade's cheeks, right over Wade's little pink hole and Wade shudders.

Tonguing the slick, delicate flesh, Nate continues, pushing his tongue inside and it's a crazy-assed turn on, he can't explain why he loves it but judging from the little gasps emanating from Wade, Wade is into it too, so Nate keeps right on licking, swirling his tongue around, reveling in how reactionary his partner is.

“You ready for the main event?” he asks, licking his lips and watching Wade struggle not to touch himself. Wade’s already hard, and he wants to tell Nate to forget it, forget the fucking Dozen Tongue Lashings of Aquarius or whatever it was called, but he _can’t_ , he’s drunk on the contact, the intimacy of it all. So he nods, and Nate goes right back to work, and somehow it’s _mind-numbingly better_.

He doesn’t know what Priscilla is doing with his tongue back there, but it’s Amazing, capital ‘A’ very much required.

When Wade is wet enough Nate works a finger inside and with a guttural moan Wade arches his back. He's tight inside, Nate's finger is squeezed tight, muscles tensing around it.

Nate runs his tongue around his finger and presses it in further, resting his cheek against Wade's ass. His own cock is hard and aching, he wants, he needs but he can't resist the taste of Wade's skin. He kisses and nips along the curve of Wade's ass, his own breathing harsh and ragged. A quiet, "Nate, please" from Wade and Nate slips his finger out and presses his face between the cheeks of Wade's ass and licks, working his tongue inside until Wade is quivering against him and Nate is crazy for it.

Somehow, with one final flick of that tongue inside him, Wade cums hard, cock completely untouched. It’s a little embarrassing, or it would be if Nate hadn’t just tongue-fucked him into oblivion using some kind of alien tongue-jutsu.

Carefully, tenderly, Nate rolls him over and slides him back on the couch, climbing over him and spreading his legs wide. Wade knows what’s about to happen, slaps Nate on the shoulder for taking to damn long when the mutant gets too focused on lubing them up.

And thank _god_ for the healing factor and his own naturally high libido; he’s already hard again and aching for _something_ , _anything_ in his ass, like _yesterday._

There’s a slowness, a gentleness between them this time that simply isn’t there normally. When Nate pushes inside, Wade tosses his head back against the cushions, gasping and cursing and trying to make himself tighten around Nate to get the bastard to fuck him hard, rough like he deserves.

His fingers dig into the couch, his legs spread as wide as he can get them for the taller man, his hips gyrating in an attempt to spur him on. Nate holds on with surprising gentleness, fingers careful on Wade’s bare hips, holding him still and rocking into Wade with smooth, firm purpose. “I want this t’be good for you,” he growls, setting an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Wade rolls his head, baring his throat so Nate can nip and bite at the ruined flesh of his neck. “Oh, you fucker...” he growls, fingers flexing and relaxing. “I c’d kill you for this, oh – I sh'd – Jesus, Priscilla,”

“For what, for this?” He purrs, his voice husky and low as he rolls his hips against Wade’s. After that, the smaller man doesn't quite seem able to make real words, only digging his nails into the cushions a little harder and gasping.

Still, Wade can move a little, rocking a little to get a little extra spice in the action, put a little English on it maybe, so that his mouth falls open behind the mask, making him gasp for breath.

Bracing his Techno-Organic hand on one of Wade’s knees, adjusting their position so it's impossible for him to make even those tiny rocking motions, he silences Wade’s little growl of disappointment, gripping his mask at the crown of Wade’s head and dragging it off so he can press on him a kiss, hard and breathless, as he pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts firmly back in. Soon enough his flesh hand grips Wade’s cock and strokes him, leisurely and gentle. It occurs to neither of them that Wade could at any time at least try to take control of the situation.

Wade cums first again, fighting the stupid urge to tear up by laughing, and Nate chuckles along with him, like they’re in on the same joke.

And hell, who knows, maybe they are.

**Author's Note:**

> My SECOND Cablepool fic. I hope this one's okay. Took the prompt on tumblr and sort of messed with it since I didn't know the exact comic reference that was being made. I hope this is okay, Obsidian_Snowflake!


End file.
